Technical Field
Some embodiments relate to methods and apparatus for storing data and in particular but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for storing content.
Description of the Related Art
In the transmission of data such as audio or video data, it is known to arrange the data into packet streams.
This means that firstly, the data is divided into discrete packets of a determined format, each packet comprising a header and a payload. The header may contain various types of control data including at least a packet identifier. The payload then contains the actual information content, e.g., the information such as the audio or video data that the end-user wishes to consume, sometimes also referred to as “user data”. The payload may be encoded for compression purposes and encrypted for security, such that the user data is typically not transmitted in its “raw” form. The packet may also comprise redundant information in the form of error correction codes for use in error correction at the receive side.